I'm the one keeping you alive
by JunjouUsagi
Summary: (Sterek) Derek acababa de enterarse de que Stiles estaba en coma tras un accidente de coche ¿Sera ya demasiado tarde para decirle que es su "par"? ¿Volverá ese hiperactivo humano a abrir los ojos para llevarle la contraria? Situado entre la segunda y tercera temporada (leves spoilers).
1. Chapter 1

-¡¿Cómo ha sido?!- Derek no paraba de andar de un lado a otro del pasillo.-¡¿Qué coño a pasado Isaac?

-Tuvo un accidente de coche.- Isaac estaba sentado en una de las sillas, intentando que Derek mantuviese la calma, no era tarea fácil.

-¡¿Por qué no me habéis avisado antes?!

-Creímos que era más importante llamar antes a su padre y esas cosas…- No levantaba la voz, él sabía que solo empeoraría las cosas, al menos así era con su padre.

Derek se mordió el labio para evitar gritar, por fin se dejó caer sobre la silla junto a Isaac, se llevó una mano a la frente y la pasó por toda su cara, cerró los ojos y pareció esconderse de sus propios pensamientos.

-De todas formas ¿por qué te pones así?- Se arrepintió de preguntar, no quería que Derek volviese a ponerse a gritar, no quería llamar la atención.

-No sé.

-Claro…¿Has tenido un mal día no?

-Cállate.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

-¡¿Qué por qué me preocupa que Stiles esté en coma?!- Isaac sonrió, había hecho que Derek volviese a gritar y eso no le gustaba, pero también iba a conseguir que le dijera el porqué.-Porque…-Había vuelto a un tono más bajo.- Él es mi par.

-¿Tu par?

-Ya sabes algo así como "alma gemela", pero menos estúpido.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

-"Oh, hola Stiles, sabes eres mi pareja predestinada"-Derek miro a Isaac con sarcasmo.

-Cuando Stiles despierte, que lo hará, vas a decírselo.- Le miró directamente a los ojos.- Y si no te daré una buena paliza.- Retiró la vista e hizo sus ojos rodar, evitó ver la mirada de advertencia barra amenaza de Derek.-Puede que no te de una paliza, pero Allison te disparara unas cuantas flechas de esas que tanto nos gustan a los lobos.

-Lo pillo.- Murmuró él.

-Ahora podrías pasar a ver a Stiles…

-Pero esta Scott… Y- Isaac llegó a ver como los ojos de Derek estaban llenos de lágrimas, no había llorado desde que había llegado al hospital, pero sí lo había hecho antes, estaba seguro.

-Seguro que su madre te deja pasar, y seguro que Scott entiende que quieras verlo si le dices lo que me has dicho a mí.

-Scott ya lo sabe.

-¿Qué pasa que yo no soy de la manada?- Murmuro Isaac.- A mi no se me cuenta nada…- Masculló.

Derek no respondió a sus comentarios, se levanto y se acerco a Melissa.

-Perdón, pero me gustaría pasar a la habitación de Stiles.

-Ya, ¿sabes? Creo que no.- Respondió la mujer, que estaba intentando consolar al sheriff.

-Por favor, necesito pasar a verle.- Derek jamás había mirado a nadie de esa manera, la súplica se veía tatuada en su rostro, las lagrimas aun humedecían sus ojos y su boca estaba torcida en una falsa expresión de seriedad, intentando ocultar lo roto y solo que se sentía en ese momento.

-Un segundo.- Le dijo al padre de Stiles, que estaba sentado en una de las sillas, y se giro hacia Derek viendo el panorama.

Le costó un par de segundos dar su sentencia final, miro al lobo directamente en los ojos, no veía el mínimo rastro de amenaza que solía caracterizar su mirada.

-Maldita sea.- Murmuró.- ¿Estas enamorado eh? Una mujer ve esas cosas, y tener un hijo adolescente también ayuda.- Derek no respondió.- Pasa.

-Gracias.- Intentó sonreír, pero sus labios no llegaron a formar la sonrisa.

Derek entró a la habitación, lo primero que vio fue a Stiles en la cama de hospital, tapado por una fina sabana, con puntos en su cabeza y los ojos cerrados, su expresión era de serenidad, se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba Stiles sin sentirse así, sereno, sin preocupaciones, posiblemente desde poco después de que se conocieran en el bosque.

Últimamente Stiles había perdido su chispa de indiferencia ante los problemas el "soy un fan de ignorar los problemas hasta que desaparecen" ya no estaba entre sus frases, seguía bromeando, seguía haciéndolo porque todos necesitaban una broma, un poco de ironía de vez en cuando, pero Stiles ya no se reía por dentro, ya no tenía ilusión en su mirada, estaba cansado, ya no quería aventuras, no quería su vida y la de la gente que le importa en peligro constantemente, no quería tener que despertar un día para enterrar a su padre, o a Scott, rezaba porque no fuera Lidia.

Y Derek parecía ser el único que se había dado cuenta de ello, de cómo Stiles había cambiado.

Volvió a la realidad, vio a Scott sentado en un sillón junto a la cama de Stiles, Scott le miro de vuelta.

-Hola Derek.

-Scott.- Dijo en respuesta, se acercó a la cama.

-Los médicos dicen que se pondrá bien, no saben cuando despertara, pero hay como un noventa por ciento de posibilidades de que lo haga.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Entonces… Bueno.- Scott no termino la respuesta.

-Me gustaría quedarme con él.

-Me lo imaginaba.- Scott se secó los ojos, había estado llorando al lado de Stiles, seguramente le habría hablado de cuando eran pequeños, de cuando se conocieron, de cómo le ayudo cuando paso lo de su padre y más aun cuando se convirtió en hombre lobo, le habría dicho que era su mejor amigo, se habría echado las culpas del accidente, y le habría pedido que despertase, pero Stiles no había hecho nada, mantenía su expresión de calma, esa calma que tan mal le sentaba.

Scott se levantó y se paró frente a Derek, no dijo nada durante unos segundos, pero al final decidió hablar.

-Derek, si no llega a llamarle Stiles no llega a coger el coche hoy, la culpa a sido mía.- No dejó responder a Derek.-No intentes culparte.- Continuó.- Pero como cuando despierte no le digas que lo quieres, hare que tú acabes en esa cama.- Scott no bajó la cabeza, continuó su camino hacia la puerta, Derek no se giró para verle salir, escuchó cómo se sentaba junto a Isaac y volvía a secarse las lagrimas.

Se acercó al sillón donde Scott había estado pero no se sentó, lo movió para que estuviese aun más cerca de la cama, cogió la mano de Stiles y se sentó dejándola sobre sus piernas con la palma boca arriba.

-Maldita sea Stiles.- Comenzó a hablar, se sentía extraño hablando solo pero quería hacerlo, ¿le podría oír Stiles?- ¿No sabes que hay que llevar el maldito cinturón siempre?- Colocó una de sus manos bajo la de Stiles.-Sabes si te pasara algo, si… si…- Derek no quería decir esa palabra.- Si no despertases no podría soportarlo, me volvería loco.- Comenzó a hacer dibujos sobre la palma de Stiles, nada complicado, unas rayas, unas ondas, un circulo…- Cuando… Cuando te vi, lo supe ¿sabes? Desde ese momento supe que eras mi par.- Un cuadrado, un triangulo…- Pero pensé, "Imposible, es un idiota, no sabe cuidar de sí mismo, no piensa, es un humano, ni siquiera sabe que los hombres lobo existimos y encima es un cobarde"- Una espiral, un circulo, otra espiral…- Pensaba "Odio todo de ti, entonces ¿Por qué te quiero?" Pero pasó algo, entonces te conocí, te conocí de verdad me refiero, comencé a darme cuenta de lo jodidamente inteligente que eres, de cómo te esforzabas paraqué todos estuviesen bien, de cómo cuidabas de Scott, de que eras lo suficientemente valiente, y estúpido, para plantarme cara.- Un par de líneas, una "s" otra espiral…- Para plantarme cara, como dejaste de tenerme miedo, fuiste la primera persona que no me tenía miedo en mucho tiempo.

Derek echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro, después volvió a centrarse en la mano de Stiles, no podía mirarle a la cara, le ponía nervioso no poder ver sus ojos tan despiertos y llenos de vida como siempre.

-Y entonces empezaste a caer, me fije, creo que soy el único que se ha dado cuenta, sigues haciendo bromas, pero no quieres, te esfuerzas para hacer sonreír a los demás, pero a nadie le importa que tú sonrías, ¿eso sientes verdad?, bueno, es mentira, yo quiero que sonrías.- Continuó con los dibujos, esta vez más complejos, una casa, su chimenea…- Quiero que te recuperes de esto, y cuando eso pase no quiero volver a verte en una cama como estas, quiero que vuelvas a ser feliz, me gustaría, me gustaría que jamás hubieses entrado en este mundo, aunque no llega a conocerte.- Dejó de dibujar la casa, hizo una "z" como intentando tacharla.-Creo que todo hubiese sido mucho más fácil si no llega a conocerte.- No reprimía sus lagrimas, no paraban de caer por su rostro.- Mucho más fácil, no llega a sentir esto, es horrible te lo aseguro, y tú… Tú no llegas a estar aquí, pero… A la vez siento que si no llega a conocerte.- Se mordió el labio, agarró con fuerza la mano de Stiles y no dijo nada más.

Dejó su mano sobre la cama y se levantó, dio un par de vueltas por el cuarto, secándose las lagrimas.

-¿Qué te parece si pongo la tele?- Nadie respondió, encendió el televisor y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón.- ¿Qué te gustaría ver? No sé nada de lo que te gusta, que mal ¿eh?-Intentó sonreír con la marca de las lagrimas aún en sus mejillas y una expresión de dolor ensombreciendo su mirada, no paraba de aspirar por la nariz intentando mantener la serenidad.- Creo que "Crímenes imperfectos" debe de ser de tus programas favoritos.-Dejó la tele en esa cadena.

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta, bajo el sonido del televisor.

-Derek.- Melissa McCall pasó a la habitación.- El horario de visitas a acabado, solo una persona se puede quedar a pasar la noche con él y su padre…-La miro con los ojos aun llenos de lágrimas.- Que demonios.- Susurro.- No me va a perdonar esto, pero que un hombre lobo me odie no entra en mis planes.- Suspiro y bajo la mirada, volvió a mirar a Derek.- Puedes quedarte si quieres.

-Gracias.- Respondió con sinceridad.

La noche tardó poco en caer, Derek no se levantó del sillón, la verdad es que el programa estaba bastante bien, de vez en cuando comentaba algo, esperando respuesta, cosa que nunca sucedía.

Cuando acabo apagó la televisión, la habitación quedó solo iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana, arropó un poco más a Stiles, acarició su cara, arrepintiéndose medio segundo después de hacerlo y cogió su mano, se sentó de nuevo, no soltó su mano, no la soltó en toda la noche, miró por la ventana y solo vio el aparcamiento del hospital, no quedaban más que dos o tres coches, agudizó el oído, no había nadie fuera, solo un médico que pasaba de largo.

-Buenas noches.- Miro a Stiles y sonrió.

Cerró los ojos y se acurruco en el sillón, intentando dormir, aunque le fue casi imposible, bien entrada la noche lo consiguió durante un par o tres horas.

Cuando despertó entre sudores y a la vez recorrido por un escalofrió hubiese dado lo que fuera por no dormirse, sus manos eran garras y el sillón estaba lleno de arañazos, agarraba la mano de Stiles con tanta fuerza que podría habérsela roto.

Intentó tranquilizarse lo que le llevó unos cinco minutos, volvió completamente a su forma humana y vio que había arañado la mano de Stiles, estaba sangrando, no podía llamar a un médico para que le vendasen o le echarían de la sala.

-Lo siento.- Masculló.

Por suerte los cortes no eran profundos, así que con una venda bastaría, y con algo más de suerte los médicos no dirían nada al día siguiente.

Derek dejó la habitación, no sin cierta amargura, y salió a buscar vendas y algo de alcohol pera curar por primera vez una herida humana.

No le costó encontrar una pequeña habitación, más bien un tipo de armario, que debía servir como uno de los almacenes de primeros auxilios, forzó la cerradura con sus garras y sacó unas vendas, encontró algo de agua oxigenada y alcohol, se llevo un bote de cada, volvió al cuarto dando un gran rodeo para no chocar con los médicos y enfermeras de guardia.

Aún así no pudo evitar a la madre de Scott que estaba esperándole junto a la puerta de la habitación.

-Derek.- Él cerró los ojos pensando "joder".- ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Nada.- Apartó a la mujer de la puerta y entró a la habitación, ella le siguió.

-Dios mío.- Murmuró.

Derek no respondió, limpió las heridas con agua oxigenada y les echó alcohol.

-Déjame a mí.- Melissa no se atrevía a acercarse.- Derek.

-No.- Terminó por responder, con cuidado empezó a envolver la mano con la venda.

-Trabajo haciendo eso, lo hare mejor que tú.

-Es mi culpa, yo lo arreglare.

-Supongo que no lo has hecho adrede.- Derek la miro confirmando su duda.- No lo has hecho adrede, lo sé, pero igual estaría mejor con su padre al lado que con un hombre lobo.

Nuevamente no respondió, pero las palabras no pasaron en balde por su cabeza, termino de vendar a Stiles y se sentó en el sillón, con la mano vendada entre las suyas.

-O tal vez no.- Susurro, formo una media sonrisa con los ojos tristes y salió de la habitación, esperando no tener que arrepentirse al dejar a Stiles solo con Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

Las nubes jamás habían ennegrecido el cielo de Beacon Hills de aquella manera, era como si quisiera desaparecer, un día más oscuro que la propia noche, los ángeles habían abandonado el pueblo, aunque había quien se preguntaba si alguna vez habían estado allí.

Derek era uno de ellos, su cabeza seguía caída hacia delante, sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta en un ronquido.

El pasillo estaba vacío pero quedaba poco para que empezara a llegar gente, Melissa había conseguido que el Sheriff se fuese a casa a descansar la noche anterior, seguramente ya estaba en el coche de camino al hospital, Melissa por su parte tenía turno de tarde, aun así había una posibilidad de que se pasase antes por allí; Scott, Isaac, Allison y Lydia estarían en el instituto, y lo más probable era que se escapasen antes de que acabasen las clases.

El pueblo había estado tranquilo últimamente, gracias a dios, ningún monstruo estaba atacándolos, Derek no llega a poder con ello, no después de pasarse casi una semana sin salir del hospital.

Todos le decían que se marchase, que fuese a su casa, se diera una ducha y durmiera en una cama, "el sillón debe estar destrozándote la espalda", pero lo que de verdad estaba roto en él no se podía arreglar con una simple cabezada en su cama.

-Buenos días.- Derek se esperezó, movió el cuello con un gesto de agonía.- ¿Tampoco vas a responderme hoy?- Preguntó con amargura. Se levantó y su espalda crujió, se llevó las manos a los riñones, suspiro.

Escuchó los pasos del padre de Stiles acercándose a la habitación, llegaba antes de lo previsto.

-Derek- El Sheriff entró a la habitación.

-Buenos días Sheriff, voy a por algo de comer.-Era un pactó no sellado, cuando él llegaba Derek se marchaba de la habitación.

-Yo me quedare con Stiles.- Ambos sonrieron con amargura y Derek salió muy a su pesar.

Era gracioso pensar en cómo había "evolucionado" la relación entre ellos dos, el padre de Stiles seguía sin tener muy claro si confiar en Derek o no, sin embargo no decía nada, y Derek, bueno, a él simplemente le parecía bien la idea de que alguien cuidaría de Stiles cuando despertase.

Se acercó a la máquina de aperitivos, cuando eso pasara estaba dispuesto a donar dinero al hospital para que construyesen una cafetería en condiciones, un solo día más desayunando de máquina y…

-Stiles.- Su padre se había sentado junto a él, el sillón estaba extremadamente caliente.- ¿Qué tal estás hoy?- Incorporándose un poco intentó arroparle, pero cayó hundiéndose en el sillón.- Los médicos dicen que no mejoras, ¿vas a despertarte verdad?- Los ojos del sheriff no podían mirar directamente a su hijo.- ¿No vas a dejarme solo verdad? No lo hagas por favor, no te vayas… No te vayas con tu madre, ella te seguirá esperando. No me…- Se frotó el ojo derecho.- Lo…- Carraspeó.- Lo siento.- Miró hacía el techo y bajo la cabeza.- Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, Scott esta suspendiendo sus exámenes, Lydia y Alison traen aquí sus libros para estudiar, vienen todas las tardes, Isaac también se pasa por aquí.-Sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.- Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué… Derek, él lleva aquí desde el primer día, no lo comprendo, se sienta en este sillón y empieza a hablarte, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas cuando cree que nadie le ve, entonces para y enciende la tele, pone los programas que creen que te gustarían y cuando acaban los comenta contigo, a veces se ríe porque no contestas y luego parece llorar, cree que no le escuchamos, pero las paredes de este hospital dan pena.

Su padre le siguió hablando durante una media hora, Derek estaba esperando fuera sentado con la cabeza casi entre las piernas, intentando no pensar demasiado en las pocas posibilidades que había de que Stiles despertase.

-¡Derek!- Le palmearon en el hombro.- ¿Ya ha llegado el padre de Stiles?

-Hola Scott, ¿no deberías estar en el instituto?

-Sí. ¿Qué tal tú?- Su mirada buscó los ojos de Derek, pero este no le dejo encontrarlos.

-Yo no estoy en coma, así que bien.

-Ya, claro.- Se sentó a su lado.- ¿Quieres hablar?

-No.- Scott fingió una sonrisa y no lo volvió a intentar.

El sheriff estaba ya en la puerta, iba a salir cuando se giro hacía Stiles.

-¿Estabais juntos?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y mirándole directamente por primera vez desde el accidente. No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

No dijo nada más, estuvo parado mirándole durante lo que le parecieron horas, pero la respuesta no llegó, por su cabeza pasaban las miles de imágenes que guardaba como oro de la felicidad de Stiles, pero pronto empezaron a entrelazarse con las otras, las que no quería recordar, las que jamás olvidaría, esas de las que no guardaba miles si no millones, Stiles era un chico fuerte, tenía que serlo. Cansado, más bien agotado, abrió la puerta y salió, se acercó a Derek y Scott.

-Scott ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ver a Stiles.

-Podías venir por la tarde, vuelve al instituto.

-Pero s…

-¡Scott!- Scott bajó la cabeza y se levantó de la silla.

-Volveré luego.- Derek sabía que lo único que iba a hacer era fingir que iba al instituto, entraría de nuevo en cuento el Sheriff se hubiese ido.

-Voy a entrar un rato más antes de…

-Derek.- Le cortó el sheriff.- Tú también deberías irte.

-Ya, lo siento pero yo no tengo instituto.- Respondió a la defensiva.

-Pero tienes una vida hijo.- La frente del sheriff mostraba arrugas mientras intentaba esbozar una media sonrisa.-Deberías ir a tu casa y bueno…

-No voy a dejar a Stiles solo.

-Yo me quedare con él hasta que empiece mi turno, tienes tiempo suficiente.

-No.

-Derek.- El sheriff colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros.- Me he dado cuenta de lo importante que Stiles es para ti, no sé cuando a ocurrido, cuando dejaste de ser para él el sospechoso de un asesinato para ser su novio pero…

-No es mi novio.

-¿Todavía no se...?- Quitó las manos de sus hombros, Derek bajó la cabeza y pasó la lengua sobre su labio fugazmente.-Sé que es extraño que diga esto pero, he visto a Stiles hablando de ti ¿sabes? Hacía tiempo que no había visto esa chispa en sus ojos, se esfuerza por parecer feliz, pero soy su padre, se cuando está ocultando algo.

Hizo que Derek le mirase a los ojos.

-Y si estando contigo recupera eso nada podría hacerme más feliz, pero como le hagas daño una sola vez… Soy el sheriff, puedo hacer tu existencia imposible, encontrare la forma de torturarte hasta que supliques el infierno antes que un segundo más de vida.-Su mirada se clavaba en la de Derek.- Ahora vete a casa.- Sonrió le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y entró otra vez a la habitación.

Los ojos del lobo habían quedado abiertos como platos, sabía que el sheriff era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas, aunque tendría que buscar ayuda en los Argent para eso, también estaba seguro de que Chris no dudaría en echarle una mano, o prestarle un par de armas.

Aún con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo Derek se fue al aparcamiento del hospital y se metió en su coche.

Encendió el motor y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en su apartamento, rezó para que su tío no estuviese en casa.

-¡Mi sobrino perdido!-Le llegó la voz nada más abrir la puerta.

-¡Mi tío muerto!

-Eso ha sido cruel.

-No tanto como matar a Laura.-Derek no miraba a su tío, no tenía intención de empezar una conversación, ni de quedarse más de lo necesario en ese apartamento.

-Está bien, ya pedí disculpas por eso.

-Solo vengo a ducharme.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- Peter se había puesto serio.-Tengo sobras de ayer. ¿Qué tal está Stiles?

Derek no respondió, siguió su camino fijo hacía el cuarto de baño.

-No muy bien por lo que veo.

Ninguno dijo nada más, Derek se metió a la ducha, jamás había estado tan agradecido de tener una, había usado la del hospital pero el agua salía congelada incluso con el mando completamente en el lado caliente.

Perdió la noción del tiempo bajo el agua, se sentía respaldado y libre, podía imaginar y no pensar en nada, no quería salir de allí, no quería salir nunca de allí, no quería enfrentarse de nuevo con el mundo exterior, no quería volver a ver a Stiles en la cama del hospital, no quería.

Acababa de darse cuenta de porque no había salido del hospital en esa semana, sabía lo difícil que le iba a ser volver una vez fuera, sabía lo difícil que le sería no huir.

-¡Vas a gastar el agua caliente!

Derek gruñó reprimiendo el impulso de volver a matar a Peter.

Salió de la ducha y se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura, agitó la cabeza para sacudirse el pelo y salió del baño.

-Te he dejado la comida en la cocina, pero deberías vestirte antes, no quiero que cojas un resfriado.- Sonrió, Derek le devolvió una sonrisa con los ojos llenos de sarcasmo.

Se secó y se puso lo que primero encontró en su habitación, aun llevaba el pelo mojado y goteando sobre sus hombros, cogió la comida y casi sin respirar la acabó, abrió la puerta del apartamento cuando su tío le paro.

-Derek tienes que dejar esto.

-¿Dejar el qué?

-"Esto", no puedes quedarte en el hospital hasta que Stiles despierte… Si es que lo hace.

Tragó saliva, su movimiento fue rápido, un humano no podría haberlo visto, empujo a Peter contra la pared, estaba sonriendo, Derek le agarraba del cuello de la camisa, listo para darle un puñetazo.

-Va a despertar.

-Matándome no vas a solucionar nada.

-Perdería una molestia.-Peter no respondió, bajó el puño.- Me voy al hospital, a esperar que Stiles despierte.- Soltó a su tío y salió al rellano.

- Derek, cuando despierte ¿Entonces qué?-No respondió.- ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Volver a tu papel indiferente de antes? ¿Serás capaz de decirle que recibirías una bala por él?- De nuevo sin respuesta.

Derek se sentó en su coche, le tomó más tiempo del que creía verse capaz de meter la llave y arrancar el motor, chocó su cabeza contra el volante un par de veces antes de hacerlo, no conseguía atinar a ponerse el cinturón, que quedó atascado un par de veces, sentía que no podía más, "Si es que lo hace" las palabras de su tío estaban acabando con la poca fe que le quedaba "¿Entonces qué?" ¿Qué haría entonces? Sus garras quedaron marcadas en el volante, si en algo había tenido razón su tío es que recibiría una bala por Stiles sin pensarlo, es más recibiría una bala disparada por Stiles con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Su teléfono sonó, sacó la llave del coche, buscó el móvil sin mucho entusiasmo, era un mensaje, posiblemente publicidad, no tenía prisa por encontrarlo, simplemente había sido la excusa perfecta para retrasar un poco más su vuelta.

Cuando por fin lo encontró los dedos le temblaban de tal forma que casi le fue imposible desbloquear el móvil, se sentía estúpido, inútil, débil, y eso le ponía aun más nervioso.  
Cuando consiguió desbloquearlo el mensaje dejó a Derek sin habla creyó que su corazón se había parado.

"Stiles ha  
despertado"  
-Scott.


	3. Chapter 3

Siento mucho el retraso, espero que me sepáis perdonar y disfrutéis del capítulo.

Muchos besos

"""""""""""""""""

El teléfono cayó de las manos de Derek, cerró los ojos y se froto el ceño, le costó más de cinco minutos recordar que debía hacer, un tiempo después consiguió arrancar el coche y, por fin, salir del garaje.

El cielo había roto a llorar, casi de la misma forma que él, ¿llorarían por lo mismo?  
Era un autómata, ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la calle por la que estaba conduciendo, no tenía idea de que pedal pisaba, ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre. Semáforo rojo. Paró, suspiro, Stiles había despertado, eso era algo bueno ¿verdad? Era lo que él quería que ocurriese por encima de todas las cosas. Semáforo verde. El conductor tras él pegó un bocinazo, Derek reacción y siguió su camino. Pero ahora que había despertado las cosas eran distintas, una parte de él, tal vez la más egoísta, quería con todas sus fuerzas que Stiles siguiese en coma, así podría seguir a su lado sin preguntas, sin cuestionar nada.

¿Sería verdad que las personas son capaces de oír cuando están en coma? Reprimió el impulso de golpearse la cabeza contra el volante.

No pensaba decirle nada a Stiles, allí acababa su actuación como no-novio preocupado, si fuese por él ni siquiera le iría a ver. O eso quería pensar pero lo cierto era que algo se lo impedía, y ese "algo" no era otra cosa que el mismo, por mucho que intentase negarlo cada fibra de su ser, tanto humano como lobo, quería ver a ese adolescente hiperactivo capaz de sacarle de sus casillas incluso sin estar presente.

La última curva casi acabó en desastre, gracias a dios el par del otro conductor no acababa de despertar de un coma, aun así el coche de Derek se llevó un arañazo para recordarle a su dueño que siempre hay que estar atento a la carretera.

Aparcó y salió del coche, cerró la puerta y tuvo la duda de haberse dejado las llaves dentro, gracias a dios las llevaba en la mano, acarició el arañazo y masculló una maldición, pensó en abrir el coche de nuevo para coger el móvil, su tío podría tener que llamarle o… Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no podía seguir allí parado bajo la lluvia inventando excusas para no entrar al hospital.

Se acercó a la puerta y con un pie dentro volvió a pararse en seco, ¿Qué le diría a Stiles? ¿Qué le habrían contado? ¿Sabría ya que él había estado a su lado todo el tiempo? ¿Podría ocultarlo? ¿Quería ocultarlo? ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil?

-Derek- Scott le agarró y le hizo entrar.

Estaba bloqueando la puerta de entrada, una mujer pasó empujando una silla de ruedas, la señora le echó una mirada asesina que hizo que se le erizara el pelo de la nuca.

-¿Qué tal está?- Murmuró Derek.

-Le están haciendo unas pruebas.-Scott hizo una pequeña pausa.- Le he visto antes, cuando ha despertado, está bien.

-Bien entonces, supongo.

-¿Sabes?- Ambos se dirigían a las sillas que habían sido el segundo hogar de todos ellos en los últimos días.-Preguntó por ti.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, preguntó "¿Dónde está Derek?"

Derek no supo que responder, Scott tampoco dijo nada más, llegaron a las sillas y saludaron a las chicas, a Melissa y al sheriff.

Derek no se sentó, no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado al otro del pasillo, cinco minutos después llegó Isaac, se sentó al lado de Scott y comenzaron a habar, en realidad todos estaban hablando menos el sheriff y Derek.

Los relojes parecían haberse parado, el tiempo había decidido estancarse y la cabeza de Derek seguía hecha un total y absoluto lío, peor que el de unos auriculares cuando los dejas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Empezaron a escucharse truenos, la tormenta estaba encima de Beacon Hills y no parecía tener la intención de marcharse.

Allison se excusó y se marchó, Lydia la siguió al par de minutos, diez minutos más tarde Isaac y Scott salieron a tomar algo a una cafetería, Melissa tuvo que irse a seguir con su turno, Derek se sentó a dos asientos del sheriff.

-Maldita sea ¿Qué pruebas le están haciendo?-Murmuró el Sheriff.- Deben llevar por lo menos tres horas.

-En realidad no ha llegado a hora y media- Contestó Derek.

-Ya, pues no lo parece.

-Lo sé.-Murmuró para sí mismo.

-Oye Derek.- El sheriff se giró hacia él, Derek le devolvió la mirada.- Lo primero que hizo Stiles fue preguntar por ti.-No respondió.- Más te vale contarle que has estado aquí todo el tiempo.- Apartó la mirada negándose a oír ningún tipo de excusa por parte del lobo.

Diez minutos más pasaron hasta que Scott e Isaac volvieron a entrar, un cuarto de hora más tarde un médico dobló la esquina con Stiles en una silla de ruedas, Derek y el sheriff saltaron de la silla, Scott tuvo que reprimir las ganas de tirarse sobre su amigo.

Stiles estaba hablando con el médico, el cual parecía ciertamente frustrado, Isaac habría pagado por saber que le estaba diciendo el chico.

-¡Hey!- Saludo cuando vio a los que le esperaban.- ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? ¿Es qué ha pasado algo?-Sonrió.

-Todo está bien, tendrá que estar en reposo unos días pero ya puede dejar el hos.-Stiles se levantó de la silla.- ¡Stiles! ¡Tienes que reposar!-No hizo caso alguno.- Da igual.- Masculló.- Le voy a dar el alta, puede irse a casa en cuanto quiera.

Su padre corrió a abrazarle en cuanto el médico volvió a desaparecer tras la esquina, Stiles estuvo al borde de la muerte, otra vez, en este caso por asfixia.

-Papá…Me… Me ahogas.- Consiguió decir, su padre le soltó y sonrió por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

El siguiente en intentar asesinar a Stiles fue Scott, tras él Isaac le dio un abrazo sin intento de homicidio.

-Hemos estado muy preocupados todos, Lydia y Allison han tenido que irse, pero venían a verte todos los días, como Isaac, yo, -Paró, justo cuando parecía que iba a decir mil cosas más de carrerilla, antes de decidirse a continuar- y él.- La mirada que le mando Derek hizo que Scott desease poder tragarse sus palabras.

-Gracias por venir a verme chicos, por lo visto he estado un buen tiempo durmiendo.

-Como todo un campeón.

-La bella durmiente.- Escuchó Stiles a sus espaldas, Allison y Lydia acababan de entrar.

-¡Hey!

Las dos le dieron un abrazo, se podían ver los ojos llorosos en casi todos los presentes, pero en Lydia quedaban extremadamente preciosos.

-¿Has llorado?- Le preguntó Stiles.

-No que va.- Sonrío ella.- ¡Pues claro idiota! Eres mi amigo, y casi mueres.

Stiles tragó saliva, era la primera persona que le decía eso, él lo sabía, pero oírlo era especialmente devastador "casi mueres", se esforzó para que la sonrisa no se borrase de su cara, sabiendo que caminando con lobos esas palabras pronto podrían convertirse para cualquiera de ellos en un "En este último adiós…"

Lydia volvió a abrazarle antes de volver a apartarse al lado de Allison.

Miles de momentos emotivos más tarde el grupo decidió que era hora de dejar el hospital.

-¿Papá puedes ir encendiendo el coche? Ahora voy.

-Esté bien.- Todos salieron hacia el parking.

Todos menos Derek a quien Stiles se lo impidió, le bloqueó el paso con su presencia, y no dudo en mirarle directamente a los ojos para comenzar a hablar.

-¿No vas a decirme lo mucho que sientes que haya estado al borde de la muerte?

-Lo que siento es no haber sido yo quien lo ha hecho.

-No jodas Derek.- Se lamentó por lo bajo, sabiendo que, aun así, Derek le había escuchado perfectamente.- He estado hablando con el médico a mi cargo.

-Sí, lo sé, creo que está escribiendo una nota de suicidio.

-Me ha dicho que alguien estaba todo el rato conmigo.

Derek miró hacía el suelo, un trueno silenció todo lo demás en el hospital, un par de niños empezaron a llorar.

-Eras tú.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Mira Derek, se que eres Mr. Silencio, sin sentimientos, lo capto, pero puedo seguir toda el día así, toda la semana si hace falta. Los dos sabemos que eras tú.- Stiles hizo una pausa buscando de nuevo la mirada de Derek, cuando la encontró continuó.- ¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Por qué estabas conmigo?

-Si algo te atacó podría volver a aparecer para acabar lo que empezó y…

-Derek.- Le cortó.- Tuve un accidente, nada.- Abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a gesticular de esa forma que tanto le caracterizaba y que tan de los nervios ponía a todo el mundo.- ¡Nada!, me atacó, y lo sabes.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces?

-No sé.

-¿No lo sabes?- Stiles frunció el ceño, Derek volvió a apartar la mirada.

-¡No!- Gritó, los niños pararon de llorar, se escucharon los ladridos de perros callejeros desde el exterior, un medico se cuestionó si acercarse a ellos o correr a su casa.- ¡No lo sé!- Apretó los puños y encaró a Stiles.- ¡Vete!- Derek hablaba enserio, sus colmillos empezaban a sobresalir, su respiración era agitada, estaba perdiendo el control, necesitaba tranquilizarse y Stiles no iba a ayudar.- ¡Por dios vete!

-¿O?- No se movió de su sitio.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Ve con tu padre! ¡Con Scott y Lydia!- Derek estaba intentando no gritar, Stiles no hizo el mínimo amago de pensar irse.- ¡No sé porque tengo la necesidad de estar contigo y cuidarte!- Sus ojos estaban cambiando.- ¡Y no sé porque pero mataría a cualquiera que te tocase un pelo! Y…- Su voz volvió a un tono más suave, sin embargo sus ojos seguían brillando, resoplaba como un perro apunto de atacar.- Haría cualquier cosa para verte sonreír con esa cara de imbécil que pones cuando haces una estúpida broma.- Consiguió disminuir su respiración.- No sé porque tuve que quedarme a tu lado desde el primer día hasta el último.

-Creo que yo si lo sé.- Respondió Stiles con los ojos cristalinos.-Y estoy seguro de que tú también.

-Sí- Contestó acercándose a Stiles.

-¿Podrás vivir con ello?

-Hasta que tú me mates.- Sus labios casi rozaban los de él, sus ojos habían dejado de brillar, la respiración de Stiles se escuchaba más fuerte que nunca, Derek agudizó el oído tan solo un poco y pudo oír los latidos de su corazón, un poco más rápidos de lo normal, un poco más profundos de lo usual.

Cuando por fin se besaron Derek juraría que toco el cielo, ahora comprendía porque todos los hombres lobo buscan a su par y porque cuando lo encuentran no quieren dejarle marchar por nada del mundo.

-Creo… Que me tengo que ir.- Las palabras de Stiles eran desganadas y suaves, tenía la cabeza en otras cosas, y no era precisamente con "esa" cabeza, con la que estaba empezando a pensar.

-No.- Le respondió Derek, quería arrancarle la ropa allí mismo y besar todo su cuerpo, acariciar cada poro de Stiles, quitarle la piel para poder besarle el alma, hacer que se derritiese de placer entre sus brazos como jamás había hecho con nadie y después obligarle a repetir todo una y otra vez.-No tienes que irte.

-Y... Yo…-Derek volvió a buscar sus labios que le fueron negados por una nueva presencia.- ¡Papá!- Se separó bruscamente de Derek.

-El coche lleva un buen rato encendido y, no quería molestar.- Carraspeó.- Puedes volver con Derek si… Si quieres y no le importa y -Suspiro.- Vale, creo que me voy.- Señalo la puerta con la mano.- Sí, hasta luego Stiles.- En ningún momento había dejado a su hijo decir nada, de todas formas Stiles no sabría que haber dicho.-Derek.-Se despidió agitando la mano.

El sheriff se fue, a Derek y Stiles les costó un par de minutos asimilar lo que había pasado.

-¿Ha… Ha visto lo que?- Murmuro Stiles.

-Creo que sí.

-¡Va a matarme!

-¿Por?

-¡¿Por?! ¡Por besarme con Derek Hale!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Además eres mucho mayor que yo!

-¡No te pases!- Derek aspiró profundamente-¡Y que tiene de malo que sea "Derek Hale"!- Se alejó más de Stiles frunciendo el ceño con cara de incredulidad.

-¡Adónde vas!

-¡A mi casa!- Contestó ya desde la puerta del hospital, sin duda alguna esta vez no iba a bloquear el paso de nadie, sin esperar un segundo más atravesó la puerta.

-¿Qué?- Stiles corrió hacia él, las zancadas del hombre lobo doblaban las suyas.- ¡Me tienes que llevar a casa!

-Qué te lleve uno de tus amigos.- Dejó de chillar Derek.

-¡¿Ves a alguien por aquí?!- Stiles acababa de salir por la puerta.

-¡Está bien te llevare!-No había nadie que no estuviese mirándolos.

Derek abrió el coche a distancia, Stiles intentaba protegerse de la lluvia con el brazo, lo cual era sumamente inefectivo, llovía a cantaros y las calles se iluminaban con relámpagos en la distancia.

-Está cayendo una buena.-Derek no respondió.-Mira, lo siento, me he puesto un poco histérico.

-Sí.-Llegaron al coche, Derek abrió la puerta del conductor, Stiles dio la vuelta y se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Y ya está?- Cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué más quieres Stiles?- La puerta de Derek se cerró con un ruido muchísimo más sonoro.

-¡Qué te disculpes tú también!

-¡¿Por qué iba yo a disculparme?!- El poco miedo que le tenía Stiles estaba empezando a sacarle de quicio, cualquier otro humano estaría a sus pies rogando que no le matase y sin embargo allí estaba ese chico destrozando su muro sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

-¡Porque es lo que debes hacer!

Derek salió del aparcamiento con mucha más facilidad de la que había entrado, era extraño que la presencia de Stiles le pusiera mucho menos nervioso que su ausencia, debía ser a la única persona a la que le pasaba eso.

-Lo siento.- Murmuro Derek cuando pararon en el semáforo en rojo a la salida del hospital.

-No te he oído.- Se giró hacía él.

-No voy a repetirlo.- Stiles no insistió más, sonrió y volvió a mirar al frente.

La tormenta parecía haber bajado de intensidad, el semáforo se puso en verde, el coche arrancó y continuó su camino rogando por no volver a ser el daño colateral de aquella relación.

-Entonces…- Derek rodó sus ojos hacia arriba cuando escuchó a Stiles comenzar a hablar.- ¿Ahora estamos juntos?

Derek estuvo a punto de tomar una curva sin girar y Stiles tomo eso como una respuesta, una perfectamente afirmativa.


End file.
